The love left hanging
by ajayeclipsed
Summary: Lillian and Jack have been friends ever since they can remember, so it was only natural for Lillian to fall in love with him. There was just one problem, Jack's being charged for a crime he didn't commit.Things take a turn for the worst, leaving Lillian heartbroken and an emotional wreck, refusing to speak. With Jack gone, Lillian has to learn how to stand on her own two feet again


**Well hello there to those of you who may be reading this story. I found inspiration for this story from a small production that was advertised around the college I go to. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, just a little side note, the beginning here may be a little confusing, just bear with me and everything will become clearer. Also, please excuse the poor blurb, I had no idea what to put for it, aha x) Might go up to an M rating later, but i'm not sure yet, so idk. It depends i guess. Anywaay, on with the story X)**

* * *

She smiled at the man sitting opposite her. Despite the situation they were stuck in, she couldn't have felt happier.

"You know, I really can't wait until we can finally run away, escape, and put this all behind us. Start a new." The brunette beamed.

"Yeah, I just, I don't think they're going to give up that easily sweetie." He flashed her a small smile full of hope as he brushed his fingers down her arm.

"Well… I… I know you didn't do it. You can't have done." She screamed in protest, obviously frustrated.

"I know." The man sighed, looking everywhere but at the girl. "But when you get accused of something, the charges won't just disappear. They really think I did it."

"B-b-buut I know you didn't. This isn't fair." The brunette choked out, shaking her head in protest.

"There's no point in getting upset. We can just make the most of the time we have left together, okay" He offered.

With a shake of the head, he quickly had a change of heart. "Actually, no, I was wrong. Let's leave this place now, get away from it all."

He grabbed her hand and stood up from the table, dragging her with him as he quickly sped away. As they came to a small opening, he clenched his hand tighter around her wrist and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the abuse that might arrive from the villagers crowded in rose square.

"Jackk. Stop. Please just loosen your grip a little, you're really hurting me." The brunette complained, delicately trying to prise his fingers off of her freshly bruised wrist.

Jack didn't even acknowledge the words that escaped Lillian's lips and instead proceeded to drag her to somewhere he deemed safe, well away from the gossiping lips of the village.

"Here." He panted, rather breathless from their small trek to the top of the mother hill. "We'll be okay here for now."

Lillian nodded and plopped herself down on the rocky floor. "So, well, what would even happen if they caught you?" She panted, gasping desperately for air between each word, already knowing the answer before she asked the question.

"It's not a matter of if, babe, it's a matter of when. And, honestly, I don't know. I'll get shipped off to the city prison and well you only know how it works from there. A life for a life and all that." Jack rolled his eyes and chewed his lip a little, a nervous habit of his.

Putting on a brave face, Lillian smiled at the boy now sat opposite her once again, trying hard to fight back the tears. "I'm, I'm sure it'll be okay. Things will work out right in the end, so don't worry. Remember what you promised me?"

"Yeah, I remember. I promised I'd never leave you, not ever. But Lil we aren't kids anymore, we're adults for goddess's sake, you can't keep clinging on words uttered from the mouth of an irresponsible child."

"Without you I don't know where I'd be, Jack. You've been here all my life and honestly, I have no idea what might become of me if I were to lose someone so close, so special to me. If those words are the only thing that give me hope then I'll cling onto them as much as I want." She announced, pouting a little.

A deep chuckle erupted from the guy as she sat staring silently at him.

No more words were spoken as they turned to face the forever setting sun, dragging its bright oranges and pale yellows away, and opening up the door of night. Lillian always loved the night and how it brought about a whole new feeling to the world. The sky reminded her of a black canvas in its appearance although she knew it to be much more than that. She often thought of the moonlight as something similar to watery paint and the stars like lamps, dimly lighting the sky.

"This is perfection." She sighed, snuggling up to the rather dirty supposed farmer sitting next to her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, breathing in the familiar scent of the wild flower perfume Lillian always wore; it was his favourite.

"Mmm, I'd agree." He mumbled, resting his chin on her head.

"Jack…" She yawned sleepily, gazing up at the stars. "I love you. No matter what happens, I love you, okay. I always will." Lillian could feel the heat practically glowing off her face as she finished off her sentence, a bright red now decorating her cheeks.

"Heh, I love you too Lil." He smiled into the night, genuinely meaning the words but never having the guts to come out and say them for fear of rejection.

Lillian turned to face Jack in shock just as he turned to press his lips into hers. Acting on instinct the small brunette matched the slow pace of the lips pressed against hers. With the two of them there, consumed in the passion of the moment, the rest of the world disappears behind them, a long forgotten dream. Lillian was the first to pull away, a wildfire of blush once again spread across her face. Both of their breathing comes out in short desperate gasps as the intensity of the moment washes away, bringing reality back into view again.

"Wow, I, um, I had no idea that you felt the same way, Jack. I thought you'd only ever see us as friends." She beamed, feeling so high on life.

"Mmm, no, I've liked you for a long while but with everything else happening I thought for sure that you wouldn't want someone like me."

"Don't be silly." The girl laughed, twirling a strand of hair between her fingertips. "We both know I'm not that type of person." She poked his arm playfully as she finished speaking, a huge grin on her face.

Of course being the type of boy Jack was, he proceeded to poke her back, leading them into a small poke fight.

"Okay, okay. I give up." Lillian giggled, holding her hands up in defeat.

Jack nodded his head and settled himself on the floor.

"Are we just sleeping here tonight then?" Lillian whispered, a scared tone filling her voice.

"Well, you don't have to but I am. Where else can I go?"

She bit her lip and sighed before settling down on the hard ground next to him.

"But I'm scared. What if something comes and mauls me in the night?" She muttered.

"It's fine, I've got you, just sleep tight okay. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

He pulled himself closer to the girl and wrapped his arms securely and comfortably around her body before drifting off into the sleep realm. He wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring or where it would take him but he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl resting in his arms.

* * *

**Authors note: Okay, sorry about putting two authors' notes in here, I just wanted to say a thank you to everyone who read this chapter so far. I know the story line is a bit vague here and you might not have any idea about what's going on at the moment but the next chapter should have the answers in it. I just didn't want to rush into the story straight away, I'd much rather it be a nice pace at the beginning. Anyway, thank you again for reading. **


End file.
